


The Ding

by AndTheWorldGoesBoom



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Ridden!Edward, Continuing Silly Romance, Cool Guy!Jacob, Dorks in Love, M/M, Men that still haven't grown up, OOC, Past and Present Tense Still Changing, bad understanding of Jacob's healing powers, badly written sex scenes, edward secretly an old man, love~~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndTheWorldGoesBoom/pseuds/AndTheWorldGoesBoom
Summary: Jacob is serious about that date. Edward can only fear the worse.Sequel to "The Date"





	The Ding

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Wow! It's so cool to see some many kudos and such nice comments on that dorky little fic of mine. People are so nice. Time to move on-
> 
> Me to Me (a la Dark!Kermit): Write a sequel.
> 
> Me: No, I think I should let it lie. Maybe-
> 
> Me via Me: Make that part two, hoe.
> 
> Me: Well, okay, I'll write a sequel, but nothing too long.
> 
> Me @ Me: 16,000 words min.
> 
>  
> 
> 5 months later, and here we are :')

 

_Ding!_

 

Jacob is serious about that date.

 

The text comes sometime around noon on a balmy day in late September. Edward hears the chimes emanating from his phone coming from in the kitchen, but decidedly ignores it; he is unironically engrossed in a documentary about a rogue oceanology team’s year-long observance of the migration patterns of several dolphin families, and how they have become a clue-in into the current state of climate change.

 

“Eddy,” Jasper says on with a sigh. He is tucked into a corner of the adjacent couch, uncharacteristically dress in dark sweatpants and a t-shirt. Edward’s younger brother glances at him with clear, unsympathetic boredom written across his face.

 

“I’m not _forcing_ you to watch this with me. You’re free to leave and watch something else. Although, I'm surprised you’re not more interested in all of this. Climate change could affect the frequency of how we retrieve nutriment due to inconsistent weather patterns and, of course, hinder how we interact with humans.”

 

Jasper makes a face, the reaction both to his brother’s long-winded answer and to the unwanted privy to his thoughts.

 

“…My apologies,” Edward answers sheepishly, sinking further into the loveseat he claimed earlier. “Your thoughts were just so…loud.”

 

The southern vampire rolls his eyes.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

 

“Who on Earth is texting you so insistently?” Jasper drawls out instead, a strange glint in his eyes. “Got some new, persistent, _tasty_ little thing?”

 

Edward shrugs his shoulders, looking anywhere but his brother’s pointed stare.

 

“Not at all,” he replies. “It’s just— “

 

“Edward! Your phone is ringing!” Esme calls out, her soft melodic voice bouncing off the thin walls, interrupting the possibly incriminating answer Edward nearly blurts out. He sighs in relief, ignoring a snort from Jasper as he stands and leaves the den.

 

Esme sits innocently at the kitchen’s large island, quietly flipping through a magazine. Her soft brown hair is tuck neatly behind her ears, framing the gentle smile she gives him when he enters the space. Next to her, Edward’s phone lies face down on the countertop.

 

For a dizzying moment, the vampire wonders if his adopted mother might have taken a peek at his phone, her curiosity getting the best of her due to the constant notifications from the device.  But if she had, Esme gives no indication: her face is a picture of motherly calmness and her mind unsurprisingly blank.

 

“I’m sorry. I was going to leave it alone, but it rang a couple of times. Seems like you’re pretty popular today.” she says, gracing him a knowing smile.

 

Edward grants her a small smirk, hoping his façade is convincing enough before softly replying  “thank you,” and grabbing the phone. He turns and makes his way to his room, passing the den as he goes.

 

“Don’t you wanna finish your movie, Eddy?” Jasper calls out unenthusiastically as he passes, eyes never leaving the television as he scrolls through the channels.

 

“No,” Edward answers, already at the steps that lead upstairs to his room. “I have something I need to take care of. Enjoy catching up on _The Bachelor_ or whatever show you’re currently obsessed with.”

 

 _Asshole_ , his brother thinks, loud and clear. A familiar theme song floats from the room, and Edward snorts before ascending the stairs.

 

He shuts the door to his room before he even dares to glance at the notifications, paranoia still ringing the warming bells unforgiving in his head. Unlocking his phone and searching for the messaging app, he finds the number ‘15’ inside a red circle hovering tauntingly over the icon.

 

The first message Jacob sent is a misspelled _Heyyyy_ , which begins the twists of unease in his stomach.

 

Jacob Black:

12:10 pm

Yo

 

12:10 pm

So I was wondering if you were

 

12:10pm

still down

 

12:11pm

for a date or whateva

   

The next seven messages are subsequently vague explanations of what Jacob thought they could do (‘ _Theres this shitty movie…_ ’) for this conceptual outing, purposely left open-ended with the hope that it would get Edward to answer.

 

There was a lull in the one-sided conversation for several minutes after that, then—

 

Jacob Black:

12:24pm

Helloooo Bloodsuckerrrrrr

Wyd

 

12:24pm

Dude, wtf, you avoiding me?

 

12:25pm

omg i sound like a crazy ex rn, huh

 

 

Edward stares uneasily at the phone’s screen, the last three messages floating ominously under the time log three minutes past the current time. Reading the texts leaves him feeling a strange miscellany of amusement and dread, a cocktail of emotions he had gotten accustomed to whenever he thought about the other man during the past two months.

 

Whatever June 23rd might had initiated between them, it hadn’t matured into much more after that. While flirty texts and whispered phone calls were exchanged frequently at first, familiar hesitations and new distractions would begin to get in their way. Soon, long summer days blurred into the signs of the early flushed crisps of fall, and neither man could find the time or the courage to contact the other, let alone visit. The hopes and wishes for another illicit encounter became more of a dog days’ daydream with each passing night.

 

Eventually, after several weeks snuck by with radio silence on both sides, Jacob takes the figurative plunges and sends the vampire a tentative, arbitrary text—

August 12th

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    

Jacob Black:

4:50pm

hey, what’s up?

 

—that quickly turn into a handful of calls and several voicemails that always ended with a rather forced, “Anyway, ice-boy, call me back soon.”

 

Edward avoids responding properly to the attempts made by the shifter—most, rather comically and all, certainly pitifully. Voicemails are answered with vague texts, and unread texts aren’t answered at all. He certainly did not _not_ want to speak to the wolf exactly, but every effort he made to finally reply to the man was met with every startling, crippling, blanketing anxiety over of his loss of self-control that night.

 

_Ding!_

 

Jacob Black:

12:29 pm

Ed, why are you avoiding me. Shit was I that terrible?

 

Edward feels a lurch where his heart once was, leaning back against his door and starting pitifully at the last message. He wants to believe, as _always_ , that he’s doing the right things by helping along the inevitable with his cowardice – slowly easing into breaking off this thing with Jacob.

 

Truthfully, he knows all he’s doing is hurting someone he cares about.

 

Again.

 

“Jake?” he says, after sifting through the wolf’s contact info for his number. The three rings he is graced with before the line picks up nearly causes him to toss his phone across the room. But he squares his shoulders when he’s met with a soft background noise.

 

“Jacob,” he says again with more urgency, gripping his phone tighter. He tries to find a focal point among the forest that spreads out beyond his wide windows, the green mundane serenity of the quiet trees mocking his inner turmoil.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m here,” Jacob answers. “ 'Sup, bloodsucker.”

 

Oh, that _tone_. That stung.

 

“Hey, um…”

 

And of course, his tongue is a mess of knots. Apologies run before excuses before explanations in his head, but all of them come to a screeching halt when they get to his lips.  

 

Jacob isn’t amused. “Dude, what the fuck? Why are you acting like this?”

 

And wouldn’t the vampire like to know that himself?

 

“I’m…I’m sorry, I— “

 

“Don’t apologize, asshole, and don’t make excuses,” Jacob cuts him off before his voice becomes quieter, more tired than Edward remembers hearing before. “Just…what’s wrong? Did I do something wro—”

 

“No!” Edward shouts before he can stop himself, and the silence on the other end is deafening. “No, I— “

 

And the vampire suddenly remembers a conversation he had with his previous beloved, around the time they had begun dating. He was avoiding her then too, much like when he did when he first noticed her, and the enticement of her blood had been so very strong.

 

“ _Edward, why are you avoiding me? Did I do something? Is it me?”_

_“No, no! Bella, my love, of course not, it’s just— “_

 

He remembers his excuse then not being very good either—

 

(A lie about her smell causing him to feel overwhelmed and hungry, to which she bravely, naively claimed she didn’t care about, that her safety was less important than the need to be with him and him with her. How different that girl was from the young woman who gently kissed his cheek before she boarded her plane to her new life.)

 

Edward realizes all too quickly that, much like with Bella, what is starting out as a simple attraction is becoming much more, much too quickly. He _knows_ he is falling for Jacob; he knew it the minute the man smiled at him on that late Sunday afternoon with the brightest eyes he had ever seen.

 

“Ed? Hello?”

 

The vampire snaps out of his introspection. Much like the last time he was with the shifter, this situation bores glaring similarities to his previous relationship. He just hopes this time he wouldn’t repeat the same mistakes. He sighs heavily, steadying himself before speaking again.

 

“My apologies, Jacob. Really, there isn’t a proper excuse as to why I’ve been avoiding you. I’ve just come to realize how…shockingly bad I am at being in a relationship, a lot more than I believed I was.

 

I thought I would protect you, or rather, spare you from some of my more intimate flaws. But all I have done was reveal to you how much of a pathetic creature I tend to be when it comes to…matters such as this. I’m sorry Jacob, and I’m sorry for any trouble I’ve might have caused you.”

 

It is much more candid than he is planning to be, but it spills like running water after he opens his mouth. He braces himself for mocking laughter or a scoff at his sudden moment of vulnerability. But once again, he horribly underestimates the wolf.

 

“Well don’t go carrying all that guilt by yourself, Atlas. I haven’t been model dating material either.”

 

And Edward is torn between laughing at the pun (of which, he briefly wonders if Jacob would like to discuss the importance of Greek mythology as a common thematic element in modern society) or thrown back by the damning claim of _dating_.

 

He decides the laughing might shave off some of the awkwardness. “I didn’t know you were a fan of Greek mythology.”

 

“Eh,” Jacob answers. “We went over all of that for like six weeks in my senior year cause my history teacher was lazy shit. All that crap has been burned into my memory forever.”

 

They chuckle together, and the vampire feels suddenly silly for forgetting how easy it is to talk to the wolf.

 

“But yeah, I’m sorry too. I guess I could’ve been less of a punk and actually tried to visit you instead of leaving you a bunch of creepy-ass voicemails.”

 

Edward wants to argue that — beside one in particular — the voicemails he received are quite lovely and sweet. And that maybe he did save the one that Jacob drunkenly reported he was in his room and he missed him and he missed _“the way your cock feels in my mouth.”_ But he thinks better of it.

 

“It’s alright. I didn’t make much of an effort either. And I apologize for not responding to your texts or properly returning your calls.”

 

“Yeah, I thought you were ghosting me.”

 

“…Ghosting? What’s that?”

 

Jacob laughs, and it is happening again: his soul twisting and curling in an involuntary response to the embarrassment and joy the other makes him consistently feel without trying.

 

“Oh my God, I forgot you’re secretly an old man pretending to be young. We need to introduce you to some modern lingo ASAP.”

 

“Re-branding the same things with different names is not exactly revolutionary, kid,” the vampire jokes, suddenly feeling light, and the shifter snickers again.

 

Edward makes him laugh. Why is that such a satisfying feeling?

 

“Oi! Stop distracting me! We’re apologizing. And since you technically have been avoiding me instead of just being chicken shit about visiting like _me_ , _you_ gotta make it up to me.”

 

The freezing guilt of before evaporates—finally—and the vampire feels like he’s no longer rooted to his spot. He walks to his couch and flops on it casually as if the previous crippling fear of this conversation never even existed.

 

“Well, since I’m the old man, shouldn’t you treat me? Respect your elders.”

 

“Nah, special circumstances and all that shit. And anyway, are you really old if I’m supposed to be older than you now? Sounds like cheating to me.”

 

It was one of those bizarre things, as he concedes the wolf’s point. That the friends he made during his four cyclic years in high school would soon be older than he would ever look, (eighteen, or twenty maybe, on a good day). As time passes like sand shifting in an hourglass, with him nothing more than an observer, he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to it.

 

“Well, I suppose. So, what is it that you want?”

 

“A date. Not at each other’s place either. A proper, fucking date. Movies and dinner, or something.”

 

Edward smiles, knowing he might have blush under different circumstances.

 

“How romantic. You don’t mind being seen with me in public, mutt?” He couldn’t help the need to challenge the man, leastwise he turns into a puddle of pathetically enamored goo.

 

“You’re Mr. Popular around these parts. You sure one of your legions of fans won’t shank me for being seen with you?”

 

“I think we’ll be okay. Haven’t had a box of chocolates delivered to my home in days, maybe they’re tired of me. I am an old man, after all.”

 

He wishes he can see Jacob’s face then, as more and more infectious laughter floods their line.

 

But then it dies down, and the other man whispers, “I hate how easy it is to forgive you.”

 

Edward blinks in surprise, not knowing whether to acknowledge what he has heard or not. He doesn’t notice when his right foot begins tapping away on his carpeted floor.

 

But the wolf thankfully continues without a beat, breezing passes his own words. “So, whatcha want to see? And what do you want to ea—ah, shit, fuck I forgot, sorry.”

 

The vampire snorts, running a hand through his styled locks. “It’s alright. I tend to forget too. We can still go to a restaurant. Maybe order something large so it looks like we’re both really into it.”

 

“Was that a sneaky fat joke, ya old fart?”

 

“Oh yes,” Edward replies with a grin. “You being fat, glad you caught on, mutt.”

 

More laughter and the vampire feels something akin to contentment. The two of them continue to talk, and the plan for a date is eventually produced. A new action film that’s been out for a week, and dinner at a small, intimate pizza shop with low lighting.

 

“So, next week? Saturday, around 7?”

 

“Yes, sounds perfect,” the vampire answers. “Thank you, Jacob.”

 

“What are you thanking me for? You’re paying.”

 

“Oh yes, but of course.”

 

* * *

 

A week shifts and passes in a blur, and beyond a couple of phone calls to Rosalie, a video chat with Alice, a day hunting trip with Jasper and Esme, and some texts exchanged between him and Jacob, it’s an average week, complete with the building fretfulness in his anticipation for his date with the wolf.

 

Friday comes, and Jacob calls around 8 pm.

 

“Hey, what’s up?”

 

“Hey. Wait, hang on.” Edward says before making his way out the front door, walking into the clearing in front of his home. The evening sky above is deep and dark and full of white stars, foreground by the branches of evergreens interlacing and twisting around each other.

 

“Sorry. How are you?”

 

“’m fine, tired. Work was boring today, and Sam got us up at 5 this morning to do some laps and some other shit. Says we’re supposed to be a good influence on the new kids.”

 

He blows a raspberry and the vampire chuckles.

 

“Well, it is nice to keep up a good impression. Heavens knows how they would act if they knew the real you.”

 

There’s a long pause, and Edward bites his bottom lip when Jacob doesn’t immediately respond. Did he go too far? He’s only joking. But what if he had already cross a line?

 

“Jacob? I’m— “

 

“Oh my God, Dad. I told you that guy was going to lose.” The wolf’s voice, suddenly far away from the receiver, is answered with the grunts and muffled words of his father. There is scuffling movement and what sounds like thudding footsteps before his voice returns.

 

“Sorry, my dad is obsessed with this baking show. And I told him this weirdo was gonna lose and he wouldn’t believe me. But dude, those pastries looked wack.”

 

He hears Jacob’s bed creak when he sits upon it, and the rush of memories that hit him from the sound causes a soft crimson to stain his pale cheeks and a warmth that pools quietly in his lower stomach.

 

“And also, I heard that. Fuck you, I’m a great influence all the time.”

 

The vampire rolls his eyes and sighs. The hold this wolf had on his emotions was utterly terrifying.

 

He hears a shuffling just to his right and quickly turns towards the noise, only to catch a stray deer just beyond the clearing, idling among the trees. It stares back at Edward; wide, brown eyes leveling him with an casual stare.

 

“…I influenced you,” Jacob says with a leer, after a moment.

 

“Yes, you did. And I’m still trying to decide if it was a good or bad thing. Currently leaning towards bad.”

 

“You are so mean to me.”

 

Edward snickers as the deer finishes its observation and gallops further into the forest. He mildly wonders if he should go after it for a quick bite but knows the effort wouldn’t be worth it. Besides, Carlisle brought home a large container of medical blood packs home earlier today, a tired grin plastered on his face.

 

“It wasn’t easy,” was all he said as he began to put them into the freezer.

 

“Oh hey! I forgot to tell you what I ended up telling my dad about the bed,” Jacob says, casually, as if he’s wasn’t relaying a story about an unfortunate piece of furniture that was destroyed in the midst of the insatiable lust between two supernatural men. Edward sputters.

 

“W-What? You told him?” The vampire thinks he might faint if the next word out of the wolf’s mouth is yes.

 

“Ugh, no, listen for once. I made up an excuse. I said Paul came over to return something and we got into it and I shoved him into the bed. And you know that these guns of mine aren’t just for show.”

 

He pauses for a dramatic effect. Edward imagines the inevitable grin splitting the man’s face in two; He doesn’t humor him this time.

 

“…Anyway, asshole, I said he crashed into it and we fought a bit more before I kicked him out. My dad believed me as soon as I said ‘Paul’ and ‘fight.’ ‘Course, I had to go to Paul’s and pay that dick twenty bucks for him to play along when my pops asked him about it. But it was worth it cause…we did break a couple of more things than I thought.”

 

Jacob only seems a little sheepish at the admission, but Edward feels his stomach drop once he finishes. He thinks he might have thrown up if he still had bile in his stomach.

 

“Ed? You there? Please tell me you didn’t hang up on me, or I might actually have to punch you in the throat.”

 

The vampire gives a weird, high-pitched grunt as a reply as thoughts race uncontrollably through his head. How could he be so _foolish_? Of course Jacob’s father would see the aftermath of their zealous lovemaking and rightfully inquire what had happened. And Jacob naturally had to create an excuse (a poorly made one, but beggars and choosers) to protect them. But what if his father hadn’t truly believed him? Or worst, returned while he was still there and caught them? Or found something he might have left behind? What if somehow someone from Jacob’s pack had seen them? What then?

 

And now they’re planning to go out in public, where they could be seen by anyone? When did he become so exceedingly stupid?

 

The wolf sounds so nonplussed by the whole thing, but all the vampire can think is how this cements the fact this entire thing is horrible, horrible idea. They will be found out and forbidden to see each other, and the tentative treaty between their families would ripped to shreds. A possible _war_ could start as a result, and Edward would lose Jacob before he even got to know him—

 

He hasn’t realized he was breathing heavy until he hears Jacob says, “Cullen, you gotta breathe. You gotta relax.”

 

The semantic part of him wants to contradict that statement — that in fact he didn’t need to breathe, at least not regularly, and he tends to do it only inherently — if only to give him something else to focus on. Not the panic attack that is currently seizing him and crushing his insides into dust. His free hand is balled into a fist so tightly his nails cut into his skin.

 

“Edward, babe, talk to me. What’s wrong? Did I say something?”

 

To his credit, Jacob sounds guilty and a lot more grounded that Edward currently feels. He focuses on the wolf’s voice as he grits his teeth ( _Babe?_ ), hoping to ebb away some of the pressure.

 

“Jacob, I’m…this is all so…”

 

But he couldn’t say it. Because he is afraid, frightened, worried that all of this was for naught. He’s reminded that _anything_ could happen and he would have to leave any possibility of being with the wolf again in his daydreams. Maybe they _are_ too different and there is too much at stake.

 

He is scared that so much is out of his control, and he can do absolutely nothing to stop it.

 

“I…I’m terrified,” he finally says after clearing his throat, his voice slightly elevating with each sentence. “Not only because I still believe I could ruin this but because I continue thinking about the consequences least anything bad happens. I know I said before I don’t care what our families think, and it’s great you feel so relaxed about this. But there is a chance that if they find out about us that our treaty will be annulled, and if that happens I…”

 

_could lose you._

 

He trails off. The silence is heavy between them, and the vampire wishes the deer would return so he could at least have something to focus on besides the traitorous thoughts dancing around in his head. He nervously runs a hand through his hair.

 

“Cullen,” the wolf finally says, and he sounds much more somber than he did a moment ago. “You don’t think I’m freaking out too?”

 

The vampire scoffs.

 

“I’m serious. When I told my dad that story, I was shaking like a fucking leaf. I thought he’d see through my bullshit and magically realize you were here, call up your pop and just curse him out so bad that you and your whole family would just show up, ready to scrap.”

 

Edward didn’t know if Jacob means it as a joke, but the mental image of Mr. Black being so violently creative in his swears that it would make him, his parents, and all of Edward’s siblings drop everything to come to the Quileute Reservation ready for an all-out brawl makes him bark out a laugh.

 

“Hey now, I said I was being serious.” The tone is teasing now, and the vampire nearly cries out in relief as they fall back into a pattern.

 

“Edward, I’m nervous as shit too. Maybe not as much as you…or maybe I’m just in denial, I don’t know. I keep thinking about it, and what to do next, and what our families are going to do to us if they find out. But, like, I don’t know, I sound like a sappy asshole, but…but right now, even though I don’t know what this even is between us…it’s something I want to maybe risk all that for.”

 

The vampire does cry out then, a weird breathy sob that comes out of his throat as he says, “Oh Jacob, what did I do to deserve you?”

 

He’s shaking, but the grip of pressure constricting his chest feels looser. His breathing, what very little he uses, slowly returns to normal. There is a slight prickling behind his eyes that he decidedly ignores.

 

“Can I come see you tonight?” The wolf asks suddenly. Edward clears his throat again before answering.

 

“Yes, please.”

 

* * *

  

They meet at the spot where they last saw each other, at the small, narrow river deemed the unofficial barrier between their respective territories. Edward makes it there first, sprinting away from his home at inhuman speeds to arrive at the spot minutes after he ends their call. He pulls out his phone and hastily sends Jasper a text about going on a hunt before turning the device off and pocketing it. He bites his lip, wondering where the shifter is after a handful of minutes before he hears the thundering patters of paws coming to a halt beyond the crowd of trees in front of him.

 

There is a loud _crack_ that echoes throughout the quiet night, scaring off nearby wildlife. The unmistakable groaning of skin being stretched and pulled reaches his ears. There’s a sharp gasp before Edward is greeted by the familiar smell of seared skin and burning fur. He wrinkles his nose, the odor still so pungent to him, but smiles when he hears the grunts of a man and the rustling of clothes being put on hastily.

 

“Jacob?” he asks, just in case.

 

“One…sec,” the wolf grunts in reply. There is a couple of more mumbles and the sound of a zipper being pulled before Jacob emerges from behind the tree. He is dressed in grey sweatpants and a hoodie, a blue copy of the one Edward still has in his possession. He didn’t bother with shoes, feet bare as he approaches, and his dark hair had grown out a bit and was now sitting in a loose bun atop his head. Even after all this time, he’s still one of the most beautiful sights Edward has ever seen,

 

“Hi,” he says, before stopping at the edge of the creek. Moonlight shifts through branches that hang above them and illuminate Jacob’s face where he stands, giving his tired eyes and gentle smile an ethereal quality.

 

Edward wastes no time. He jumps over the river into the wolf’s awaiting embrace, wraps his arms around his thick neck, and kisses him.

 

It’s terribly uncoordinated and their teeth bump against each other's several times, but the vampire loves it.

 

“Ed,” Jacob groans out when their lips part, squeezing his hips while having his neck pepper with kisses.

 

“I’m sorry,” Edward mumbles into his shoulder. “I’m sorry, I’m being an idiot, I know.”

 

“You aren’t,” Jacob replies. His hands wander from his thin shoulders to his lower back, pressing against stiff muscles lightly as they explore. “Missed you.”

 

It’s all the warning Edward receives before the wolf reaches down, wide hands gripping onto his ass, and lifts him into the air as if he weighs nothing at all.

 

“Jacob!” he cries out, legs instinctively wrapping around the other’s waist while his hands clutch at broad shoulders. Jacob barks a laugh out before walking them forward, not stopping until Edward feels tree bark press against his back.

 

“What?” Jacob asks, his wolfish grin firmly in place as he looks up at the other. “Said I missed you, didn’t I?”

 

He kisses along the vampire’s jaw up to his ear before pulling his lobe between his teeth, nibbling softly. Edward groans, back arching slightly off the tree as the hands gripping his thighs squeeze slightly. He feels cock slowly begin stirring to life, heat pooling low in his belly.

 

“Shit, Cullen.” Jacob whispers.

 

Edward offers back, “How do you keep doing this to me?”

 

“I should be asking you the same thing.”

 

Jacob presses him harder against the tree, stretching his legs wider apart to accustom his bigger frame. He loses all pretense of subtlety then, licking and sucking his way down his neck.

 

“Fuck,” the shifter says the same moment Edward thinks it. He crosses his ankles behind the other man’ back, locking him in place while his hands find themselves in the black locks, easily undoing the bun. With his position more secure, Jacob removes a hand from its grip on the vampire’s thigh and trail deftly fingers lightly under Edward’s shirt, dancing and smoothing over his cool stomach before moving higher.

 

“Jake, Jake,” the vampire sighs when those mischievous fingers tweak one of his nipples. He hunches forward, wrapping his arms around the other’s shoulders. His feels his dick hardening against his underwear and the zipper of his jeans, causing a whimper to slip from his lips at the teasing pressure.

 

“Edward,” the wolf answers in a breathless moan. The vampire is suddenly at the other’s mercy as his warm hand wander up and down his chest, pinching, gripping, and rubbing the icy skin. Jacob laughs again into his neck, before sucking on the vampire’s protruding bite marks.

 

Edward nearly loses it, body taut as a bow as his grip becomes tighter on the other’s shoulders. In the back of his mind, he knows he should be more of an effort into reciprocating, but he couldn’t seem to find the coordination between his arousal and Jacob’s repetitive thoughts of _So good, baby, you look so good, missed you so much, so amazing, fuck_.

 

“Jacob, please,” he whines, actually whines, when the man’s fingers brush against the button of his jeans and against the tip of his covered, full erection. “I-I can’t…”

 

“Hang on, I got ya,” the wolf whispers back. He takes a hold of the zipper between his finger and thumb, but not before leveling the vampire with a soft, fond smile. He shifts forward, leaning in and kissing him once more.

 

Edward wonders how they must have looked then; two men pressed together against a tree with questionable strength in holding them upright as Jacob makes quick work of his jeans, and he, an absolute disgusting mess of moans and sighs. He realizes that only last year, he could only dream of doing something with abandon like this while his heart was unequivocally dedicated to Bella and their slowly progressing relationship. Every new physical milestone between them was stained with overbearing caution for his physicality and interminable concern for her lack of care. The day he kissed her for the first time, her lips soft and unsure, he feared he might break her neck during his then internal struggle between passion and control. He couldn’t even think of throwing caution to the wind and letting his lasciviousness so freely, so mindlessly control his actions.

 

But now, he doesn’t think twice when his fingers dig mercilessly into Jacob’s arms as his cock is pulled into the chilly night air, free from the confines of his clothes and dripping with precum.

 

“Shit, shit, shit,” the vampire chants brokenly, breaking away from those full lips as the wolf grips his erection tightly. He watches in a daze as the shifter’s thumb rubs against the slit; the sticky liquid sliding down the shaft and slicking his grip as he begins to slowly pump his cock.

 

Jacob presses their foreheads together, breath ragged, dark skin sweaty and hot. The grip holding his legs is suddenly gone: Jacob presses his elbow against the bark near his head and the wolf nearly crushes him into the tree. His hand never stops moving.

 

“P-please, ah, I-I’m gonna, I’m so—!” Edward cries out as the wolf begins picking up speed, twisting his hand and tugging his cock, using his own cum as lube.

 

Edward surmised early that the minute he saw the wolf again, he wouldn’t be able to hold out long in case their night lead to this. He just didn’t realize he would be this embarrassingly quick

 

Jacob surges forward, capturing his lips again and muffling the whimpers as he flicks his hand and squeezes _just_ _right_ , his thumb strokes the skin under the head.

 

“God, Jacob,” the vampire pulls away and bites out in a broken wail. He wraps his arms around the wolf’s shoulders, drawing him as close as he could. His own body shakes, vibrating the trunk behind him, leaves snapping off branches and floating quietly to the ground. The heat— _all the heat_ —is so much, it practically melts him.

 

But he couldn’t get enough.

 

Jacob seems to be fairing no better, despite not being touched. He grunts and groans along with the vampire, face screw into a grimace of concentration and lust. The warmth he emanates is sweltering, and he only feels it ebbing away by the coolness the vampire’s body gives in return. Edward wants to encourage Jacob and, at the very least, thank him, but he manages only a string of unintelligible words when those full, warm lips find his neck once more, sucking away.

 

The coil winds tighter and tighter in his belly with every pump, with every suck and moan. Edward bites his lips out of habit, his sharp fangs piercing the skin and offering up the dull, recycle blood that keeps him alive. He opens his eyes then, his slight blurry, looking out to the quiet forest surrounding them. There’s a shift of movement that catches the corner of his eye, and when he looks towards it he sees a deer — possibly the same one from earlier — staring back them with deep dark eyes reflecting ominously in the moonlight. Edward doesn’t have enough time to reflect if what he suddenly feels is guilt when his body seizes, legs squeezing unforgivably against Jacob’s waist and a loud moan drawing out from his lips.

 

“Jake! F-fuck!” he screams out, his release crashing into him as Jacob stops and grips him tightly, milking out thick strings of cum that splashes on his hand and their respective tops.

 

Jacob presses his full body weight into him when he finishes, his breath hot on Edward’s neck and dissolving him down with each puff.

 

Drool dribbles out his mouth, and with a shaky hand, he wipes it away. He looks down at the wolf’s head, now resting on his clavicle and heavy breaths accompanying his slumping frame.

 

Moments pass in silence before Jacob straightens, pulling back enough to allow room for the vampire to stand. Edward unwinds his legs slowly, noting the ache in them as he slowly put his feet on the ground one at a time, steadying himself while gripping the other man’s shoulders.

 

“Good?” the shifter asks, using the non-soiled hand to push his hair back and out of his face. Without the man pressing against him, the air of the night seems to swathe around Edward, enhancing how much colder he feels in his own body.

 

“V-very good, great,” Edward sighs, standing on wobbly knees before tucking himself back into his underwear and jeans. “Thank you.”

 

He pulls the other closer again, kissing him softly. He hopes his gratitude bleeds through the press of their lips.

 

“You bit yourself?” Jacob whispers, feeling the already healing cut against his lips.

 

“Yeah, seems I got too excited myself,” Edward replies, believing he sounds much more alluring than he feels. If on autopilot, his hand moves forward, gripping the other’s neglected hard-on through his sweats. The wolf shivers.

 

“Ed—“

 

“Let me take care of you,” the vampire says, already gripping his cock and reaching for the waistband. “Please. You’ve already done so much for me.”

 

“Dude,” Jacob chuckles, breathless. “I’m going to come just from looking at you.”

 

 _Shit_ , his mind relays at the same time, _I hate that you’re so damn sexy._

 

Edward blushes and bites the inside of his cheek. “Damn it, Jacob.”

 

He lets go and grabs the elastic band of his sweats, pulling the pants down past the other’s cock as It bobbles in greeting. He grabs the hard, thick erection, pulsing, warm, hot with his balls hanging heavy and full, and Edward feels a weak jolt through his own cock, partially at the knowledge that the other was going full commando under his clothes.

 

Jacob leans forward, head hitting the vampire’s shoulder as his body shutters unabashedly. Thick precum drips gently down, wetting the other’s fingers.

 

“Shit, baby,” the wolf moans as Edward begins to slowly pump him, thin, long fingers making gentle work. “I-I meant it, I’m not going to l-last.”

 

The vampire wraps an arm around the other’s waist and steadies him. He rests his chin on the other’s shoulder, laughing breathlessly.

 

“I got you, wolf. Let go, it’s okay.”

 

Jacob cries out softly as he clutches Edward tightly, hips gyrating slowing with every pull. The heat emanating from him is enough to make Edward want to pull away, but he can’t. A handful of pumps later and the wolf is coming, keening into his shoulder while the warm liquid squirts and spills onto his hand and through the front of Jacob’s sweats.

 

“Fuck, a-ah! D-Damn it.”

 

They both press against each other as the wolf shutters and moans through his orgasm. Edward doesn’t let go until he stops moving, leaning his full weight on the other.

 

Jacob gasps out shallow breaths and squeezes the vampire’s hips before slumping forward, leaning heavily into the other again and wrapping his arms around him. Edward hums and pulls his hand out of his pants, grimacing at the mess of the man’s completion left on his hand.

 

“Oh, don’t start dude,” the wolf says when he notices the other’s look of disgust. He hugs him close after tucking himself back into his sweats. “I got you all over my hand too.”

 

“I didn’t say you had to like it,” comes the vampire’s reply, his face a mess of splotchy red as hears to the shifter’s rapidly beating heart echo in his ears.

 

Jacob laughs, deep and genuine, and the resulting shaking of his body leaves Edward feeling weightless.

 

They wash their hands in silence in the river, tossing smiles at one another. Soon, they’re walking in the direction of Jacob’s home, fingers intertwining. Several moments pass before the wolf halts.

 

“Um,” he says, scratching the back of his head. His hair was a mess but still effortlessly frames his face attractively. “The kids are patrolling tonight, so might not wanna get much closer. Sam told them not go far beyond the reservation cause they’re green but…y’know.”

 

Edward nods. “I understand.”

 

He yanks the other forward by his jacket, kissing him soundly. The wolf’s mouth tastes like warmth and artificial mint from the gum he popped into his mouth moments ago. Edward tries to imprint the taste to memory.

 

Jacob pulls away after, humming, leaning his forehead against the other, a grin brightening up his face.

 

“So, this was a nice teaser for tomorrow.”

 

The vampire scoffs in surprise. “You still want to go out?”

 

“Of course! I already bought our movie tickets and those fuckers were _not_ cheap.”

 

He laughs.

 

* * *

 

 

“…Okay, so, I’m leaving,” Jacob says, voice accompanying the sound of his zipping jacket. Edward hums.

 

“Okay. Can’t wait start talking to you after I’ve stopped talking to you.”

 

“Yeah, cool, cool, cool. I’m flicking you off now, by the way.”

 

The vampire regards the three shirts laying on his bed, each a different shade of blue, before chuckling. “Are you honestly coming to pick me up?”

 

Jacob sighs loudly, and there’s more shuffling in the background. “Yes, you ungrateful dick. Unlike you, I still know the meaning of chivalry.”

 

The vampire rolls his eyes. “I was only curious, mutt.”

 

“Yeah yeah. You better be grateful. I’m trying to be romantic here.”

 

He smiles, despite himself. “I know.”

 

Edward’s phone vibrates, and he pulls it away from his face to check the notification. A text under ‘JASPER’ reads ‘Is everything alright, brother?’

 

He quickly types out a response as Jacob continues his chatter, unaware that he wasn’t listening.

 September 28th

 

JASPER:

7:45 pm

Is everything alright, brother?

 

 

Edward C.

7:46 pm

Yes. I’m finishing up the documentary film we were watching. How is it going?

 

* * *

 

 

It was a curious, kismet kind of thing, when he returned the night before, all soft eyes and careful touches, to see the three members of his family sitting on the couch, perched with high backs. He feared then and there that his secret had been revealed through his recklessness or possibly a slip-up he didn’t account for. Time seemed unusually slow then as he approached them with a forced smile on his face.

 

“What’s up?” he asked with a strained nonchalant tilt in his voice. Jasper leveled him with an unimpressed stare for his efforts.

 

“Oh Edward,” Esme began, getting up and meeting him halfway. Her delicate hands were clasped sweetly against her chest. “It seems Carlisle forgot to mention that he’s being honored by the medical board for his tireless work at the hospital.”

 

“It’s just a silly medal ceremony,” Carlisle laughs, almost sheepishly, as if he didn’t expect his wife to want to go to the event; as if the past hundred and so years of medical knowledge in his corner wouldn’t garner him praise and decoration.

 

“Regardless, it’s important, and they do expect you to be there.”

 

Esme turned to her husband then, hands on her hips, looking very much like the dotting, put-upon housewife she plays so lovingly.

 

“I only knew about it because a letter escaped his shredder.” She laughs then, almost on a cue she herself established, before turning back to Edward. “Anyway, the ceremony is in Portland, and they’re willing to pay for the flight and the hotel, though both will be unnecessary.”

 

“Oh,” Edward answered helplessly, not sure what line he should recite next in this bizarre burst of normalcy. “When is it?”

 

“Tomorrow,” Jasper said, standing up. “Seems like our dear father was set on not going, but Esme thought better.”

 

“It wouldn’t be any trouble! Carlisle has tomorrow off just for the occasion, and I thought we could leave here and be there, booked and waiting, before the ceremony. Plus, I already checked the weather and it’s going to rain the entire weekend!”

 

She continued on, eagerly noting the ease they would have getting there and back, prattling on with a smile. Her mind was uncharacteristically open then, and Edward listened to her happily wonder about all the new people they’d meet and all the hands she’d be able to shake: she, the honored doctor’s wife.

 

Behind her, Carlisle watched her with unconstrained mirth in his eyes. Jasper looked bored.

 

“…so, we’ve already packed, and we're hoping you could— “

 

“I’m not going.”

 

It flew out of his mouth before he even had the chance to ponder it. Esme stopped, eyes wide as she stared at him. Carlisle and Jasper glanced at each other.

 

“Oh? Are you busy? I’m sorry, I just assumed,” Esme replied, flustered. And like that, the illusion was shattered.

 

Guiltily, Edward did what he could to pick up the pieces. “Oh, uh. Not to say I wouldn’t like to see Carlisle’s accomplishments rightfully honored by the board. It’s just— “

 

(In retrospect, Edward wonders if it would have just been easier to say he was seeing someone that night. It would have been met with intense questioning, sure, but it might have made things easier later down the line. Instead, he said—)

 

“Tomorrow would have been...Bella and I’s fourth anniversary. And I was planning on spending it alone. To…reflect.”

 

Jasper snorted.

 

 _Are you alright?_ Carlisle asked telepathically. He nodded briefly.

 

“I’m sorry, Edward.” Esme’s voice brought him back to the present. “I didn’t know. Would you prefer we stay? We can sit with you, support you?”

 

“No,” Edward replied, holding up a hand. “I’d rather spend it by myself if that’s alright.”

 

“Dear brother, surely you’d want us here. We know how much Bella meant to you, and how close she was to be a member of the family.”

 

Jasper folded his arms, every word coming out in a put-upon drawl that he knew irked Edward. He leveled him a stare that Edward needed no powers to read _. I’m going to figure out whatever it is you’re hiding._

 

“I would prefer to be here alone,” he said pointedly, looking at his brother. “Thanks.”

 

The three other vampires shared a look, minds quiet before Esme continued. “Well alright, if that’s what you prefer. And I suppose it is for the best someone stays here, in the case of an emergency.”

 

She hesitated briefly before stepping forward and wrapping her arms lightly around him, her beautiful brown head of hair under his chin. Edward stiffened.

 

“I do hope you feel better, and I hope you know we’re here for you if you need anything.”

 

She squeezed him quickly before pulling away, smiling brightly. He granted her a tentative smile in return before she turned, hands on her hips.

 

“Well, since you two are finally packed, shall we prepare to go?”

 

Edward was thankful for small miracles then: in the sweeping metaphorical hurricane that was a strategical Esme, neither Carlisle nor Jasper were able to ask him anything regarding the suddenness of celebrating an anniversary none of them had been told about until then.  By the time Carlisle had managed to clasp a hand on his shoulder and express a very meaningful thought of _If you need anything, I’m here,_ Esme had grasped his and Jasper’s arms, dragging them to the door.

 

“Text us if you need anything! We’ll let you know when we’ve arrived!” Esme called as they finished packing their luggage into Carlisle’s SUV, slamming the trunk door and climbing into the passenger seat. Edward waved from his position from the doorway as the car started up, headlights slicing through the surrounding darkness beyond their garage. His father nodded towards him, Jasper stared impassively, and a moment later the car drove onto the winding road behind their home and disappeared into the night.

 

Edward lingered in the doorway, chewing his bottom lip. He felt pathetic and guilty for lying to his family so quickly over something so…foolish as a _date._

 

Jacob’s bright grin flashed in his mind.

 

“What are you doing to me?” he asked no one, leaning against the front door after quietly shut it, eyes closed to his now empty home.

 

JASPER

7:51 pm

Ugh, Carlisle is playing the unassuming accomplished human game a little too well. It’s boring. Plus these humans smell. And the wine is horrible.

 

Edward chuckles. He places Jacob’s continuous blathering on speaker before typing out a response. He is surprisingly grateful that his brother texts him through his apparent suffering, though Edward knows it must be because he is truly having a dismal time among the finest of the medical practitioners of the Northwest, them chatting way medical knowledge that was useless to him or trying to sweeten up to him.

 

“And who the hell is there making you laugh? You already steppin’ out on me? Cause my joke was way funnier than that,” The wolf’s voice crackles through the phone’s speakers.

 

The vampire giggles again. “I’m texting Jasper. He is surprising open today.”

 

Edward C.

7:52 pm

I’m sorry. How are you though? Nothing too intense?

 

“Tch, man. That dude does not like me. Like you didn’t like me before but he really doesn’t like me.”

 

“Jasper doesn’t like anyone, except Alice. It’s more who he tolerates and when,” Edward replies, putting his phone down and picking up the middle shirt. “And who says I like you now, mutt?”

 

“Y’know, maybe we should postpone this date, ‘cause I don’t know if I want to deal with this sass all night.”

 

The text ding sound goes off right as he snickers. He glances at the message without picking it up again.

 

JASPER

7:56 pm

I am fine, I can handle this. I will probably leave soon, I am weary of these humans. Thank you Edward for caring.

 

Edward can’t stop the smile spreading across his lips.

 

There is more shuffling on Jacob’s end, and then the slight groan of metal.

 

“Okay for real, I’m leaving. Will be there in 10. And you better be ready.”

 

“Unlike you, I’m punctual. Weren’t we suppose to leave 20 minutes ago?”

 

The sound of the motorcycle’s engine roars to life in the background, a low sputtering following afterward.

 

The shifter shouts over it. “Yeah, whatever, you suck, literally. Be there in 20, bye!”

 

The line goes dead, thrusting the vampire into the sudden silence. He shakes his head before returning to the mirror, nervously running his hands down his pants once more. He decides against dressing up, instead going for a loose button-up shirt with his sleeves drawn up to his elbows, and dark blue jeans that frame his taunt legs nicely. He debates several times with himself about being underdressed, trying and failing to envision what the wolf might be wearing when he pulls up. Will he actually put in a type of effort or come in something from his usual devil-may-care wardrobe that makes him all the more irresistible in Edward’s eyes?

 

He arbitrarily realizes he’s never seen Jacob in a suit before, even before this attempted romance. The vampire thinks about what that would look like – Jacob’s huge frame wrap tightly in a well-fitting three-piece, brown skin contrasting beautifully with a crisp white shirt and a well-fitting black jacket hugging his shoulders. Thighs and ass would look picturesque in dark trousers, and his charming smile would pull the entire look together perfectly, eyes dancing in their usual mirth as he stares at Edward—

 

He opens his eyes, not realizing he has closed them. He feels a familiar heat pool in his stomach.

 

He really needs to convince that mutt to put on a suit.

 

* * *

 

 

Thirty minutes pass in a blink, and Edward is only partially engaged in the documentary as his mind re-calculates the distance between his and Jacob’s homes.

 

Surely thirty minutes was enough time? Edward vaguely remembers the drive from the shifter’s home, and it was around that amount of time, he thinks. Surely, too, if he mentioned being there in ten, the wolf would ensure to be he’d be there quicker than usual.

 

…Maybe he’s been stood up? Maybe the wolf didn’t have the heart to tell him he was getting tired of him, and thus choose to…ghost him or whatever it was. As much as he wishes he’d be surprised, it was always a lingering thought in the back of his mind that Jacob would come to his senses and dump him.

 

He has nearly convinced himself by the end of the second act when his phone vibrates to life. He will never admit how hurriedly he grabs the phone, not even bothering to check in the person calling was indeed the wolf.

 

“Mutt?” he asks, chuckling nervously. “You had me worried. Didn’t I ask you to be on time, for once?”

 

He shoots for levity, if only to relive a bit of his own anxiety, and expects some sort of jab in return. What he doesn’t expect is the gurgling, wet cough that greets him.

 

He halts, shocked. “Jaco-“

 

There’s another cough, much worse than the first. Edward feels as though he’s being hammered to the floor.

 

“H-hey Ed,” Jacob’s voice, a disgusting slurring mix of exhaustion and pain, filters through. “S-sorry, s-something happened…”

 

The vampire doesn’t realize he’s walking to his front door until his hand is on the handle.

 

“Jacob, what happened? Where are you?”

 

He begins to shake, and he tries to focus on the labored breathing of the wolf to steady himself.

 

“Had to g-go back for wallet…Came down the road, car…hit me. Fucked me u-up. My head’s…k-killing me…”

 

“Don’t move, I’m coming.”

 

Without another thought, he throws open the door and dashes from his home onto the main road.  After a moment of frantic consideration, he dashes north. Luckily, the road is empty while he runs without his usual restraint in the direction of the Quileute Reservation, dimly citing the time of night as the reason.

 

It’s only moments later when he smells the pungent scent of burnt rubber, followed by the stench of motor oil. Then, all at once, the smell of Jacob’s blood is everywhere, hitting him and filling up his nostrils. He stops to collect himself, to halt the rush of primal desires that suddenly fills his head. Ahead of him is a sharp curve in the road, and Edward knows the scene is horrific even before getting any closer.

 

He jogs ahead, making his way around the bend, and he’s right: it is horrific.

 

Just as the wolf said, in front of him is the aftermath of a sickening motorcycle accident. In the distance, the vampire can see the tire marks of a car and of the bike, both tracks heading towards each other. In front of him, oil coats the asphalt, painting it an inky, twisted black while small pieces of Jacob’s bike explode in various places.

 

Edward whips around, not seeing another vehicle nor the bulk of the bike. Or the shifter.

 

“Mutt! Jacob!” he cries out, not bothering to conceal the worry in his voice. The combining intensity of all the smells and his panicking mind makes it nearly impossible to locate where the wolf landed. He just needs to focus—

 

_E-Ed? Fuck, this hurts._

 

Suddenly, a quiet groan greets his calls, and Edward soon finds himself staring into a small hidden ditch off the side of the road. The smell is almost too much then, and he covers his mouth to ground himself. There, among the rest of his badly damaged bike, lies his wolf.

 

His motorcycle appears nearly split in two, hanging together by the sheer stubbornness of a few pieces of metal. One of the handlebars is missing, and half of the engine is completely gone. But the vampire can only focus on the man press against the high wall of the ditch, head lolling to the side.

 

Edward sees the blood dripping from his temple, spilling down his face.

 

The vampire jumps down, careful not to hit the man’s sprawl legs as his takes in the horrific sight. There is another large blood stain on his other’s shirt, near his heart. His arm—the one not holding his cellphone–is bent at an odd angle, as well as one of his legs. The gash on his head doesn’t begin on his head but instead extends far into his hairline.

 

“Shit,” the vampire exclaims, crouching on his hands and knees in front of the other. The wolf doesn’t move, his eyes closed.

 

“Jacob? Open your eyes. Open your eyes. Please wolf. I’m here.”

 

His hands hover hesitantly around the other’s face before gently cradling his head. Blood stains his fingers, the deep red contrasting harshly with his pale skin.

 

The tantalizing smell, the teasing sight: he could practically taste Jacob’s delicious blood on his lips; his mouth salivating even as he knows even a lick of it is toxic to him. Still, the intensity of being so close…it’s almost too much. He’s vibrating, hands shaking as he attempts to hold the wolf's face steadily. He feels the urges inside of him rouse more to life, and it takes what little ounce of control he has left to not lurch forward, fangs out, latch onto the other’s neck and suck, poison be damned.

 

Bella flashes in his head once more, much younger than the last time he saw her. Her body on the floor of a dance studio, convulsing as poison swept through her pulsing veins. He remembers kneeling by her, shame and devastation gripping his heart, knowing he had to suck out the venom without draining her completely. Carlisle’s voice was a calming presence in his head as he bit into her arm, keeping him on the perimeter of his instinctive yearning to kill her. Her blood was nearly screeching in the song that called out to him.

 

He lets out a breath through his nose and licks his lips, closing his eyes to the sight of blood spilling so freely from Jacob’s head onto his fingers. If he could control himself then, he could do it again.

 

 _Focus_ , Carlisle’s voice resonances to him from the memory. _Keep it together._

 

“J-Jacob,” Edward begins, before shaking his head to sturdy himself. “Jake, I need you to wake up.”

 

Jacob does open his eyes then, thankfully. Brown orbs are bleary and soft as he blinks them open slowly, languidly as his head shifts heavily into the vampire’s hand.

 

“…Ed,” he mumbles, after a moment, his voice a gravelly mess. “Asshole-e, you c-came…”

 

The shifter’s smile is shaky, and crimson smears his teeth. The inconsistant _thumps_ of his heart are consecutive booms in Edward’s ears.

 

“Of course I did,” the vampire replies, ignoring the continuous tremble in his voice. “Silly mutt, couldn’t let you off the hook. You promised me a date, remember?”

 

The wolf chuckles quietly, which quickly turns into a coughing fit. Blood splatters onto Edward’s cheek in the process.

 

He nearly loses it all in that moment: Jacob is practically provoking him at this point.

 

_Don’t give in._

 

“S-sorry,” Jacob whispers as the coughing subsides. “…’m so tired.”

 

The word _concussion_ flashes in the vampire’s mind.

 

He inhales a long breath before exhaling. “Jacob, I need you to stay awake okay? I know you’re tired, but you have to stay awake.”

 

The shifter doesn’t seem to hear him, his eyes drifting closed.

 

“Mutt, listen to me,” Edward growls, trying not to reveal his panic. “You have a concussion, and you’re bleeding profusely. I need you to stay awake.”

 

Jacob grumbles back in annoyance, eyes still shut. “I-It’s okay…m’ healing…powers…”

 

He lets his head lull completely into the vampire’s cold palms, having no more strength to hold it up himself as he loses consciousness once more.

 

Edward realizes then he’s only seen Jacob’s aforementioned powers in battle, in the limiting vantage point of either reluctant ally or perusing foe. He doesn’t truly understand how they work, even though Bella gave him several exaggerated explanations the few times he asked her about them. Still, he feels apprehensive about simply leaving the wolf’s horrid injuries to the intermediateness of his respective abilities.

 

He curses and shifts forward, eyes hard and determined as he maneuvers the wolf against him.

 

“W-what are you doin’?” Jacob exclaims, the movement jostling him awake.

 

“Getting you to a hospital,” the vampire answers with finality. He scoops the man into his arms, careful in moving his head to his shoulder and tucking his broken side to his chest. Their height difference makes the entire action difficult and awkward, but after several moments he’s carrying the man, weight a non-factor in his grip. “Hang on.”

 

With the wolf securely in his arms, the vampire bends his knees and jumps out of the ditch, landing back onto the road effortlessly.

 

“E-Ed, wait. No hospital, p-please,” Jacob groans out in his hold. “Please…”

 

“Shut up, mutt. I’m not going to leave you in a ditch to heal yourself. You might think you’re okay, but you have a concussion. That alone should be looked at by professionals. And— “

 

Jacob’s growl is animalistic, voice suddenly sonorous as his face screws into a grimace. “No. Hospitals.”

 

His eyes are still hazy, but they stare stubbornly back into Edward’s red orbs, unwavering.

 

The vampire grits his teeth before snarling, “You damned, miserable dog!”

 

* * *

  

They settle on a compromise after a reflectively comical attempt at a shouting match, trading biting, broken insults like cards as they fell back into the rhythm they were most familiar with. Edward relents on the hospital in favor of his home, still fortunately empty for the night.

 

Jacob bemoans the decision initially, but after realizing the vampire’s grip wasn’t letting up and his healing wasn’t happening as rapidly as he would have preferred (shit, he really did get fucked up), he allows the bloodsucker to carry him to his house. The world is a weirdly unrecognizable blur as Edward runs at nearly full speed; it’s a similar blur he sees when dashing through the trees in his wolf form.

 

They arrive several minutes later, and while Jacob expects to be put down, Edward continues their trek into the house, upstairs and into his bedroom.

 

There is a bed, a queen, bought for the times Bella would stay over. It is still made from the last time she was there: blue sheets tuck neatly in, pillows pile tidily on top of each other, and a white, fluffy cotton blanket turned down at the edge.

 

Edward thinks nothing of it as he gently places Jacob onto the mattress. He is careful, despite the wolf’s slurring complaints that he isn’t made of glass. In a flurry of movements, he takes two of the pillows and places them under the shifter’s broken leg, and one more under his broken arms, before rushing out the room and into the kitchen.

 

The vampire finds a couple of large food storage bag in a random drawer, used at times to store animal blood for sunny days when they couldn’t leave the house. He fills the bag up with ice from the automatic dispenser in the refrigerator and grabs two bowls before dashing back upstairs. He makes a left into an unused guest bathroom, grabbing a couple of towels and rummaging in the cabinet for anything else useful.

 

He never knew why Carlisle kept aspirin around the house, its effects did little to help them with headaches and the like. But he is suddenly immensely grateful for his father’s insistence when he grabs the full, unopened bottle from the depth of the cabinet.

 

When he returns, Jacob is grunting in pain, writhing and twisting as his body begins to heal itself magically. The room is several degrees hotter from the hotness emanating from his broken body. Edward hears the cracks of bones putting themselves back together, and muscles groaning as they re-stitch themselves. The noise causes Edward to freeze for a moment, his nerves on edge and his primal urges begging him to seek out the blood of the animal in such a vulnerable state. To take advantage of their weakness and to suck away their life—

 

 _Fuck, this is starting to hurt. This hurts so much_ , Jacob’s mind sobs in repetitive circles.

 

The vampire shudders, forcing himself to block his spiraling thoughts. Instead, he moves forward with supplies in hand, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at the wolf’s face twist into a painful scowl.

 

There is an unexpectedly loud snap and Jacob cries out, eyes screw shut.

 

“Shh, wolf, shh. I know,” he whispers sympathetically, his hands shaking as he brushes his bloody bangs away from his sweaty, slick face. “I’m so sorry this is happening. Let me help, hang on.”

 

The packed ice in the bag is wrapped in a towel before press gently to the side of his head, soaking up the blood. Edward shallows loudly.

 

It is with tiny relief he notices the gash on his head is indeed healing, now beginning at his forehead. The recovering skin leaves only dry blood in its wake, both on him and the sheets underneath his head.

 

Edward’s hands are still shaking.

 

Jacob turns towards the pack with a grunt, seeking relief against the blazing heat of his skin while another snap echoes through the room.

 

Needing to move, Edward retreats back to the bathroom. He busies himself with wetting another towel and filling the bowls with water. He tries vainly to focus on the tasks and not the growing hunger that is shredding the tethering to his own tepid self-control.

 

When he returns, he sickeningly realizes his mistake.

 

Jacob’s arm and leg are still bent in their horrid ways, and by the look of the healing process, they weren’t going to set themselves back to normal.

 

“Shit,” he says. The towel and bowls are placed on a table near the bed and Edward returns to his side, inspecting the other’s body. He knows what he has to do, but it devastates him knowing he has to do it.

 

“Jacob, baby,” he coos, trying to relax the man as he places a hand on the broken arm, giving it a small squeeze. “I’m so sorry, but your arm…”

 

Jacob opens his eyes slightly with a shallow breath, bleary as he peers at his crooked arm and then at Edward. Tears gather in his dimming, hazy eyes, but Edward knows it isn’t from trepidation.

 

“Do it,” he grunts out as another pop fills the space.

 

The vampire nods. “Okay.”

 

The screams the wolf emits will be forever etched in his mind, sitting alongside the sighs and pleasurable cries from the night they first had sex. Edward pulls and breaks bones in both his arm and leg, setting them as swiftly as he could without making mistakes. The process only takes moments, but Jacob thrashes and sobs well after he finishes. The vampire places the limbs back onto their pillows, both now straight and limp. He backs up, body trembling as tears fall from his eyes, clouding his sight. Jacob groans in the reverberated pain, his arm already pulling itself back together after the second break.

 

Edward’s mind is screaming at him to _FEED_. He throws a hand over his mouth with a gasp, the smell of fresh blood and the sounds of twisting skin all suddenly too, too much.

 

It’s only then he notices the drying red staining his pale fingers.

 

He has to leave, now, before he kills the wolf.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he repeats. “I-I can’t. I have to go…”

 

He doesn’t finish the sentence. Jacob blinks owlishly at him, the pain of the set still causing the haze in his eyes, and Edward is gone.

 

Abruptly, the vampire is in the kitchen, grabbing the freezer’s door handle and yanking it open. His eyes are greeted by the packs of frozen blood packs sitting innocently atop each other.

 

He grabs one, uncaring about the icy consistency of the texture as he rips it open. Edward closes his eyes and bites into the frozen plasma, sighing in euphoric pleasure as he sucks, sucks, _sucks_.

 

* * *

 

 

The entire process of Jacob’s body healing itself takes ten minutes. Bones, muscles, and skin reset themselves, and by the end of it, Jacob is gasping for breath as his chest heaves slightly and his eyes fly open. He lies there, gulping in the air in relief as his heart slows its thundering madness. Before too long he sits up, leaning forward to stretch his back and pull his arms forward, his head finally stopping its throbbing. The wolf always hates the first couple of seconds after healing as his tingling, tired muscles wane themselves down back to their normal functionality. It always feels like he is stretching his old skin over them, fitting it in all the right spots but never quite in the right way, leaving him feeling oddly misplaced in his own body. It usually only lasts a minute, but it is disconcerting every time.

 

Jacob taps the foot of his previously injured leg twice on the floor before leaning his weight onto it, happy that it doesn’t collapse under him: he hates setting his bones more than once, it’s so damn uncomfortable.

 

 _Seems like that bloodsucker knows what he’s doing_ , he thinks before he realizes said vampire isn’t here with him.

 

“Ed?” he calls, facing the open door that leads to a hallway with several closed doors along its walls. He gets nothing back.

 

“Ed? Cullen?” he asks again. The wolf hesitates before moving from the bed – he is technically in the enemy’s H.Q. after all. He insisted Edward not to take him here, but the vampire claimed his family wasn’t home and it would be safe. He would have preferred to have gone to his house to level things in his favor, a part of him still not trusting that the vampire wasn’t lying. But he can’t deny this situation gives him the rare opportunity to see the other’s home in its entirety.

 

It was peak modern opulence; everything around him new and chic. Even the space that should be worn looking – the bedroom he was currently in, Edward’s he assumes – appears neat and new, with its sprawling library of books and music filling up the built-in bookshelf neatly and a baby piano nestle perfectly in the corner. Lofty wide windows make up two meeting walls while the towering trees beyond them completely block out the sky. It reminds Jacob of the new-age home-decorating catalogs his father says are always sent to their home by mistake, but he catches him looking over during breakfast. The wolf doesn’t know whether to feel jealous or annoyed.

 

There is the faint sound of glass hitting something hard. Downstairs, somewhere.

 

“Leech,” the shifter repeats, still not getting a response. He stands uncertain, before walking to the door frame, peeking his head out and peering down from one end of the hall to the other. He sniffs the air and gets a faint whiff of the anxiety-ridden bloodsucker he got saddled with.

_You really like him,_ he minds supplies. Jacob scoffs.

 

The wolf makes his way down the hall, noting the continuous theme of expensive, pretty items that decorate the home. As he reaches the landing for a pair of joint stairs, he wonders peculiarly why he hasn’t seen a picture of any of the Cullens anywhere yet.

 

Can vampires take pictures? He specifically remembers a _Goosebumps_ episode that said otherwise…

 

Jacob makes his way down and is suddenly in the kitchen of the home. Dimly, Jacob notices how everything surrounding him is a different type of chrome, and wonders if that’s a rich person thing (he wants to suggest some wood accents to the leech just to change it up a bit...so maybe his dad wasn’t the only one who reads those magazines). But his thoughts come to a screening halt when he sees Edward standing in front of an open fridge, biting and sucking at a frozen pack of blood, red painting his pale face and hands.

 

At first, he doesn’t notice Jacob as he slurps and moans in satisfaction, finally able to quench his suddenly uncontrollable thirst. But he senses a shift in the air and slowly turns to face the wolf with wide, glassy green eyes.

 

Had Jacob not have a vague understanding of the situation, the sight of the vampire would have caused him to burst out in laughter: the normally poised and aloof Edward appearing very much like a child who got caught breaking into the fridge for their favorite snack, with the evidence staining his mouth. But the shaking of his hands and the shame in his dilated eyes break the wolf in a way he doesn’t expect.

 

He clears his throat unnecessarily. “Hey, leech—”

 

Jacob winces when Edward flinches. Shit, super wrong choice of words there.

 

“I mean, hey Edward. H-how are…are you okay?”

 

The vampire gulps whatever blood is left in his mouth and wipes his lips on the back of a hand, eyes downcast. He appears so small and timid, emanating nothing of his usual arrogance. The wolf is suddenly struck by how abruptly surreal everything is: never in his life did he think he’d ever be in the same room with a vampire who was feasting and not attacking him. Jacob realizes he’s never even seen Edward drink before, as the vampire proclaimed to be so vehemently against consuming human blood since the moment he met him.

 

The room is eerily still, neither man making the attempt to start speaking again in this strange scene they found themselves in. When the vampire does finally open his mouth, it’s in a quiet whisper so ashamed that it makes any resolve Jacob might have shatter.

 

“You…are you still hurt?”

 

Jacob tries to smile at him, hoping he looks convincing enough to alleviate some of the tension. “Nah. I told you, I just needed a little time to heal up properly. I’m as good as new!”

 

He flexes the muscles in his previously injured arm, giving the other a wink and a grin. Edward’s smile is small.

 

“But still, thanks for setting my arm and leg. I once nearly snapped my leg in half and like a dumb ass I let it heal without setting it, and Sam had to fix it twice. That shit hurt like hell for like a day.”

 

He hopes the story makes the vampire laugh, or at least encourage him to admonish him for his stupidity as usual. Instead, Edward furrows his brows as he continues to look away. He says nothing for a moment before his eyes meet Jacob’s.

 

“Your shirt…and your head. There’s still…” he trails off. The wolf looks down at his shirt — one of his favorites — and sees the dried blood and dirt that stains it. He imagines his head probably looks the same, suddenly aware of the drying crust on the side of his head.

 

“Oh, damn,” he says, awkwardly. “Guess you’re right.”

 

He takes the chance to get closer, hands open and out in a gesture of good faith. “It’s okay though. I’m fine, swear. I’ll wipe it off.”

 

Jacob shifts to the sink next to him, turning the handle. Water rushes from the spout and suddenly he hears a subtle snap in the air. A pale hand thrusts a small towel in front of his face.

 

Edward looks nervous but firm. He doesn’t bother wiping the blood from his own mouth.

 

“Here."

 

The wolf looks between him and the towel for a moment before taking it. He runs it under the lukewarm water before shutting the faucet off and wringing the cloth out.

 

Jacob dabs and rubs the side of his face a couple of times before turning to the other, grinning. “Better?”

 

The motion cleans away most of the damage, but it leaves faint red streaks in its wake. Edward chuckles softly.

 

“You’re hopeless,” he says before moving forward, reaching for the damp cloth and taking it out of the other’s grasp. He cradles the shifter’s head in his hands with long delicate fingers, eyes focused as the cool towel wipes away the blood. Jacob feels helpless as the vampire moves his face and works, time standing still. Unconsciously, Edward’s tongue pokes slightly out of the corner of his blood-stain mouth, and Jacob thinks that’s the moment he realizes he’s completely head over heels for this leech. 

 

But then it’s over, and Edward is turning away to clean the blood from the towel.

 

“Better,” the vampire whispers with a smile. Jacob stares at him.

 

“Um…you still have blood…” And he motions with a hand around his mouth. Edward gasps, reaching fingers to his lips.

 

“Oh, uh, I’m sorry,” the vampire says in a rush, wringing out the wet towel again. He raises it to his mouth but the wolf stops him.

 

“Here, um…let me return the favor.”

 

He takes the towel and cups Edward’s face within his much larger hand. He is soft with his movements, rubbing meticulous, careful circles around his mouth. The vampire’s eyes never leave his face.

 

 _This has no reason being as hot as it is,_ Jacob thinks. Edward snorts.

 

“Hey,” he says with a quirked eyebrow. “No mind reading, leech.”

 

“Sorry,” comes the muffled reply. He feels the smile under the cloth.

 

“Uh-huh. You ain't cute,” Jacob says, and the vampire laughs. Instantly, the stillness of the scene evaporates, and Jacob slouches as he lazily brushes at the other’s cheeks playfully.

 

“Jacob, please.”

 

The wolf snickers. He tosses the towel in the sink when he finishes, grabbing a paper towel.

 

“There,” he says as he pats the vampire’s face. “Good as new.”

 

Edward rolls his eyes but look remarkably calmer when he pulls away.

 

“Good,” the vampire repeats. He leans back against the counter, deflating as the mood considerably lightens. Jacob joins him, arm lightly brushing against the shorter man’s shoulder. The two of them fall into a contemplative silence.

 

After a moment, Edward says, “Are you sure you’re alright, mutt?”

 

Jacob smiles, soft and wide, and presses himself more against the other as peers down at him. “I am, bloodsucker. Thanks to you.”

 

The vampire shifts, his face in a grimace. “I didn’t do much. Just brought you here.”

 

“And set my arm and leg, and made me comfortable, and didn’t freak out when I didn’t wanna go to the hospital.”

 

“I had a freak out down here,” Edward confesses with a wry chuckle. The shifter rolls his eyes.

 

“You know what I mean. Don’t get all humble on me now, it isn't your style,” he replies, nudging a cold shoulder. “You saved me, ya asshole. Appreciate the compliments.”

 

The vampire huffs out a laugh. Suddenly he turns to the other, eyes wide as he remembers something.

 

“Your concussion! I forgot! I should look you over and—“

 

“Cullen, when I say all of me is good, I meant all of me. Shitty headaches included.”

 

He leans down until their foreheads are press against one another, their hair mussing up in a mix of brown and black. The wolf quips a smirk, eyes half-lidded.

 

“And all the other, important bits are good too, in case you were curious about that,” he whispers with a leer. Edward levels him with an unimpressed stare and sighs.

 

“You’re right, you’re fine. Still an incorrigible pervert.”

 

He moves away, but the other grabs his arm and pulls him back. The vampire opens his mouth, and his lips are captured by the other's.

 

The vampire can’t help the moan that escapes him as he wraps his arms around the man’s neck, hugging close as their lips press together with pleasant familiarity. It starts off innocently enough, the wolf’s full pliant lips feeling wonderfully soft and warm against his own, but soon Jacob is licking his mouth open and groaning, encouraging Edward to respond. He does, with earnest, and soon he feels the other’s tongue against his own.

 

Jacob’s hand drift to his hips, and he slowly maneuvers him against the counter without breaking their kiss. Edward’s legs move apart unconsciously, and one of the shifter’s thighs presses between them.

 

The vampire wouldn’t mind being frozen like this for the rest of his existence.

 

“Jacob…” Edward whimpers as the man moves and begins nibbling along his jaw. His eyes fall shut without him realizing. “The movie, we’re going to miss it.”

 

“We already missed the movie, dude,” Jacob laughs before biting the vampire earlobe. “It’s okay, we've got the best part going right here.”

 

He rolls his hips forward, and Edward shudders.

 

“W-wait, wait, wait, wolf,” the vampire chuckles as fingers dance lightly around his waist. He clutches at the wolf’s shoulders.

 

“You have to call the theater to for a refund, and we shouldn’t do anything because I still think—Jacob, stop!”

 

The wolf wraps his arms around the other, lifting him off the ground while leaving open mouth kisses on his neck. The vampire laughs.

 

“Must you keep doing that, mutt?”

 

“As long as it gets that reaction out of you, yeah,” the shifter says, pulling back to look him in the face, brown eyes shining with glee.

 

Edward wants to be annoyed, truly, but the absolute joy in the other’s face breaks his facade before it properly forms. He smiles.

 

“Well…let’s move into the den, at the very least. I really don’t want to explain a messy kitchen to my family who barely uses it.”

 

The vampire wiggles out of the other’s arms back to the floor. Jacob pouts, shoving hands in his pockets.

 

“Well, what do you wanna do? Movie and dinner are shot, which by the way is going to be a rain check. Don’t think you’re off the hook, leech.”

 

“Wouldn’t think of it,” Edward says, reaching out for the other’s hand. “C’mon. How about we find something to watch here, and I’ll search for some popcorn. I’m sure Esme bought some at one point for Bella and we forgot about it.”

 

Jacob’s eyebrows quirk at the mention of their mousy, mutual ex but he says nothing as he regards the vampire’s outstretched hand with a reflective look. He smirks, shakes his head, and grabs the hand, fingers intertwining.

 

“Okay. Netflix and chill, I’m down.”

 

Edward tilts his head. “What does that mean?”

 

“Oh my God.”

 

* * *

 

 

It takes several attempts due to Jacob pulling Edward towards him for a “quick make out sess” (“You will definitely not be quick,” he says, before realizing the double entendre. Jacob hollers), but eventually, Edward manages to convince the shifter to shower and wash off the dried blood before they do anything else. He finds a pair of sweatpants and a couple of shirts left behind by Emmett, and while the wolf loudly protested he didn’t want to wear the “other bloodsucker’s” clothes, he eventually takes the items and enters a bathroom off the living room.

 

“You can join me if you want,” he suggests as Edward hands him a towel, eyebrows wiggling. Edward snorts.

 

“I’m alright. I’d like to watch a movie tonight and you really do need to clean up. And there’s no way we’ll get anything washed properly with the two of us in there.”

 

Jacob rolls his eyes but says nothing else before closing the door, the sound of running water soon filling the air. _Tease_.

 

Satisfied, Edward rushes upstairs and back to his room. He rummages through his closet and grabs a casual shirt before tossing his sullied one on the floor, deciding to wash it later.

 

He makes his way to the bathroom and checks out his reflection in the mirror. Jacob’s really did clean most of the blood off despite his playfulness, but the vampire wipes his face once more for reassurance. He dons his new shirt, straightens up his hair, and brushes his teeth before sighing, taking in his reflection. He looks tired but relaxed. It’s an amalgam of appearance he still isn’t accustomed to, given his dedication to his pristine, near-perfect looks but, somehow, the man showering downstairs makes him almost not care about looking so…normal. Almost human.

 

It scares him.

 

Edward debates on adding foundation to his face to hide his blemishes but eventually forgoes it. He rushes downstairs just in time to hear the shower shut off and the wolf humming. The vampire heads to the kitchen, rummaging through several drawers and cabinets before finding several bags of microwave popcorn, sitting innocently behind several bowls. Edward reads and rereads the instructions several times, taking heed of the warning before placing the package in the microwave and setting its designated time. He realizes suddenly, as he waits to hear the telltale sounds of the first pop, that’s he’s never had microwave popcorn before.

 

Could he eat it? It isn’t heavy like carbs or various meat types. He thinks of the real possibility his blood-motivated stomach couldn’t handle the salty snack. But he wants to try.

 

A series of thoughts flash through his mind abruptly, of possible future dates with the wolf. Of the numerous types of food the man would want to eat, possibly during the hours of the day when the sun shines the brightest. Where did he, a blood-lusting creature of the night, fit into that picture? Microwave popcorn is one thing, but what if Jacob wants to go to grab burgers or pizza or Chinese food in the afternoon?

 

Edward nibbles his lips as he opens the microwave, turning the bag over and reentering the time. The events that led him here tonight hit him all at once, and he feels so very heavy unexpectedly. Maybe this really _isn’t_ a good idea to continue this. Maybe they should just give this up now before things get wors—

 

“Yo bloodsucker! Where do you put your laundry?”

 

The vampire jumps at Jacob popping up from around the corner, knocking him out of his thoughts. He’s dress in dark sweatpants and a concert t-shirt, both fitting remarkably well for something Edward picked at random. His dark hair is wet and up in a bun.

 

“Uh,” Edward supplies unhelpfully. “You-you can leave it in my room.”

 

It might have been his imagination, but he swears Jacob flexes his arms before grinning and answering.

 

“Okay, thanks. BRB. Also, you found the popcorn, good job. Your family’s hoarding pays off again.”

 

He turns and heads upstairs, cackling at his own joke. The vampire stares at the space he just left before smiling. He wonders if Jacob had the same telepathic power he has, appearing with his natural grace enveloping the room and making him forget right as his thoughts begin to spiral.

 

He isn’t blessed with the ability to see the possibilities of the future like Alice, but he wouldn’t be amiss, he thinks, to hope that the shifter would stay a part of his.

  

* * *

 

 

They argue about the movie the moment Edward places the bowl of popcorn on the table, next to Jacob’s propped feet. Edward confesses, despite initially wanting to give the reigns to the wolf, that he desperately wants to the finish the documentary. Jacob scoffs, naturally, and claims he needs to see the first episode of a TV show Edward only knows in passing to be able to discuss it with Seth sometime in the future.

 

The arguing goes on for minutes before it gets physical: Edward leaning over to nibble on Jacob’s ear, pulling the remote from his slack grip as the wolf goes still. The plan backfires when the wolf grabs him and pulls him into his lap, forgetting the choices altogether.

 

“Mutt!” Edward says, squirming when the other’s hand touches him under his shirt and his lips find his bitten marks yet again. “Wait, stop! We have to choose something!”

 

“So pick something, I’m not stopping you,” he whispers, lips soft against his neck as his hands rise higher and higher, pinching his nipples. An accustomed warmth begins sitting in his belly and he shudders.

 

Edward picks the documentary just to spite the other, worming his way back next to his side and tucking himself against the couch. Jacob snorts, tossing an arm behind the vampire’s head.

 

Edward concedes he’d have to watch the entire thing over up to the point he stopped previously, but he decides it all worth it in order to watch it with the wolf. The decision becomes moot, however, when twenty minutes in, Jacob leans downs and whispers into his ear all the things he wants to do to him while he watches his “sad Free Willy movie.”

 

 _Damn idiot, they’re not even the same type of delphinids_ , Edward thinks as the wolf gets up and crawls over him, focusing him to lay back against the couch, lecherous look rightfully in place.

 

Everything is suddenly a blur when the wolf presses a palm against his half-hard erection and all pretense flies out the window. Teeth clash against each other in animalistic, unbridled kisses, and clothes are shed and throw haphazardly until they’re both naked and press against each other on the sofa, the monotonic voice of the narrator the only accompaniment to their panting.

 

“J-Jake,” Edward moans as their erections rub against each other. “God…”

 

Jacob hums, all sweat and heat, biting his clavicle while grinding his hips down. His arms are draped on the couch’s arm above them, completely blanketing the other.

 

 _So fucking sexy, so good. Fuck baby, you’re so tasty_ , the man thinks in lieu of speaking, grinning when the vampire moans and arches his back. Jacob begins to move down the cold body, heading toward a rigid nipple, when shaking hands grip his face, stopping him.

 

“Wait, please…let me…” Edward breathes, pupils blown as he stares down at the other, hoping he’d understand. Thankfully, he does. Jacob smiles as he lifts himself and switches their position, laying on the sofa while the other crawls and covers him, sliding back into place. Jacob drags him down into a sloppy, languid kiss, moaning.

 

“Fuck,” the wolf whispers in awe as the vampire kisses his way down his dark, warm chest. “Baby, we’re going to totally ruin this couch.”

 

The thought popped into Edward’s head the moment they sat down, but he’s already decided he could deal with the consequences.

 

“S’okay…I don’t care,” he says, kissing the middle of his chest. “We’ll worry about it later.”

 

This man is absolutely destroying all of his self-control, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Whatever Jacob might have said gets lost in a loud groan as Edward bites and licks a nipple while pinching the other.

 

 _Nice to see you do shut up sometimes_ , he thinks with a grin, stomach flip-flopping knowing he’s the one causing the wolf’s reaction.

 

The vampire moves further and further down, questioning eyes peering up at the shifter when he reaches the patch of hair leading to his hard, straining cock. Jacob is a debauched mess, staring down at him, face red, eyes hazy, hair sticking to his forehead and his tongue hanging out of his mouth. His heart is beating rapidly and the sound of blood rushing through the wolf’s veins is music to his ears.

 

He feels intoxicated. If _that’s_ how he looks every time Jacob kisses and licks and fucks him, he understands now why he's so obsessed with flustering him to the point of madness.

 

Jacob nods his head ever so slightly, and Edward doesn’t need to be told twice. He takes the cock in his hand, stroking it once, twice, before licking the head. The tang isn’t his favorite, but he’ll take it for the sight he’s blessed with. The shifter cries out, chest curving up and shaking, his fingers sliding into his locks and messing up his styled hair.

 

“I got you, mutt,” he says with a grin, before swallowing the burning erection completely, careful with his fangs as his nose hits the curly hair at the base. Jacob screams loud and long, grip tightening harshly in his hair as he body vibrates and muscles lock up. The thighs around his shoulders squeeze together unforgivably as he mindless drives upward between wet, cool lips. Edward pushes the other’s hip down with a steadfast hand, slowing down his uncontrollably thrusting into his mouth.

 

The trust the wolf displays for him doesn’t go unnoticed to the vampire, and his checks tint red while he gives a slow suck on his dick.

 

“Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck, so good. Feels so good, Ed,” Jacob shouts brokenly when the other begins bobbing slowly, licking lewdly up the base of the shaft to the tip before swallowing down repeatedly. His grip returns to the base, using it to steady his cock and sucking even deeper, teeth scrapping ever so lightly against the hot skin, teasing danger. The precum he tastes in the back of his throat is salty and unfavorable, but it doesn’t deter him in the slightest. Jacob moans and twists, unable to control himself any more.

 

“Edward, I’m so close…! S-shit, ah! I’m gonna…!”

 

It’s all the warning the vampire gets before the cock his mouth throbs pleasantly against his tongue and scorching cum splashes down his throat. The suddenness causes him to choke and cough and he pulls away, but not before more cum hits his face.

 

Jacob cries through his orgasm, body arching off the couch and muscles stiffing as Edward’s hand slowly guides him through the rest of it with lazily stokes. Moments later, he collapses limply back onto the couch, a sweaty, blitzed out mess.

 

“D-dammit,” he whispers, voice hoarse. He rubs his wet eyes with a trembling hand before looking down at the other, eyes bright and face splitting into a wide goofy grin. 

 

Edward fears there's no other way around it - he’s smitten.

 

“C’mere.” Jacob waves him up, and the vampire crawls back up the length of his body. When their face to face again, the wolf wraps his arms around his neck and draws him down for a long kiss.

 

Their tongues dance and circle each other before he pulls away. He licks the remaining cum from Edward’s face before grimacing.

 

“Damn, that’s what I taste like? I need to eat more pineapples,” he says. Edward stares at him before chuckling and burying his face into the wolf’s shoulder, the heat emanating between them threatening to melt him completely.

 

“You’re unbelievable,” comes his muffled reply. _I think I’m falling for you._

 

“Mhm, and yet you chose me,” he gets back lazily _. You’re amazing. Damn, I think I really like you._

Arms tighten around him after the thought, and Edward doesn’t fight the way his toes curl or the smile that bends his lips.

 

The stay like that for a while, Edward listening to Jacob’s heartbeat slowing down back to normal while the other strokes his hair. The threat of thirst is still a presence in the back of his mind, but he thankfully feels so much more in control than he did before.

 

 _Note to self, start carrying packets when around the wolf,_ he thinks.

 

“Ah, sorry,” Jacob groans, lifting his hips and bumping into the vampire’s neglected erection. “Almost forgot about you.”

 

In the haze of everything, so did he.

 

“I’m fine,” he answers automatically. He didn’t care to get off if it meant leaving the wolf’s hold.

 

“Nu-uh. What kinda mutt would I be if I didn’t return the favor?”

 

Despite his uncooperative shaky limbs, Jacob maneuvers the vampire until he is sitting on his knees above his head and his long cock is dangling right in from of his face. The shifter smiles at him, eyes shining as he props his head on a pillow against the couch's arm, large hands gripping under his thighs before stretching forward and taking the head into his mouth.

 

It wouldn’t be long before Edward sees stars behind his eyelids, throwing his head back and screaming as he rode his orgasm into Jacob’s mouth, who sucks down every last drop.

  _he  
_

* * *

 

 

_Ding!_

 

Edward hears the sound on his phone’s text notification that’s somewhere in the kitchen. He decidedly doesn’t go to retrieve it. Instead, he continues to listen to Jacob’s steady heartbeat under him and the soft continual breath that comes with the rise and fall of his chest.

 

The wolf fell asleep some ten minutes after he brought Edward to orgasmic bliss. He shifted the vampire back down to his chest and deemed him his honorary teddy bear before he dozed off, heavy arms tight around him, sticky, drying cum be damned.

 

He knows if he wants to move the arms and begin cleaning and getting rid of the stench of the wolf, he absolutely can. But he doesn’t want to.

 

He think that the text is probably from his brother, alerting him that the time of his family will return is no doubt approaching rapidly as the minutes tick by. But he couldn’t get himself to care.

 

They would still need to clean and dispose of Jacob’s scrapped motorcycle, and of course, Edward is going to have to find and hunt down the bastards who hit his wolf and drove off, leaving him to nearly die in a ditch (powers be damned). And regardless of the protest, Edward does plan to coerce the other into having a professional look over him properly. But at that moment, with the delightful feeling of being trapped in those arms and listening to the soft thumping of the heart of the naked, warm man beneath him, Edward would brave all the consequences in the world if it would mean they could lay like that forever.

 

The documentary continues to play on defiantly, drawing to its finale. Edward misses most of the end in his idyllic meditative state, but when the droning narrator’s voice does reach his ears, he smiles.

 

“…But we know, somehow, it will all work out in the end.”

 

The vampire closes his eyes and agrees.

 

_Ding!_

 

END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 5/28 - Got my life together and fixed some stuffff. Thank you everyone
> 
> I really don't love the ending, and I know there is a couple of grammatical issues I need to fix, but I have been writing this off and on for 5 months and I AM DONEEE. So please enjoy! Haha
> 
> I doubt I'll write more in this universe (still not the biggest Twilight fan...) but maybe inspiration will strike one day and I'll write another part. Until then, thank you so much for reading. Please leave some kudos or comments if you like! Thanks!


End file.
